The 14th Saiyan (AU)
About The 14th Saiyan The 14th Saiyan (十四番 サイヤ人, Juuyonban Saiya-jin) is a fictional DBZ Roleplay character created by James(FriezaReturns) around 2012 and is FriezaReturns's main RP character. He is the Fusion Dance of all The Original 13 Super Saiyans put into one and only appears when they perform the "Multiple Fusion Dance"(not the same as Multiple Fusion as it will be explain better over on my fanon version of this page here). Though a normal time limit for fusion is 30 minutes with a wait time of 10 minutes before retrying, instead his lasts 6.5 hours, instead the wait time for his fusion is increased from 10 minutes to 30 minutes. When the fusion is complete, the amulet fragment from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. Story The 14th Saiyan came into existence in Age 777, July 16th in a alternate timeline where the Z Fighters all of them including Goku and Vegeta the top two are outclassed by opponents like Deity and Android 99 even when fusing and only The 14th Saiyan was able to defeat both of them. However during that same age he decided to leave via Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions, hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. Current Events(In RP) Note: To the Lookout Crew this may be a HUGE timeskip as he does not return to Earth or The Lookout in quite some time: In Age 1047 on July 13th, The 14th Saiyan returns to Earth visiting the Lookout after not seeing it for a few years(4 centuries by Lookout Timeline RP standards), however he was still welcomed with open arms under a *NEW* group of Z Fighters: The Lookout Crew. #On that same day of July 13th, The 14th Saiyan tests his strength in combat via a sparring matching between him and Kuro(s''ee the Fights and/or Battles section at the bottom of the page for more''). Before leaving Kuro tells him that since the original Z Fighters have passed away, he ranked The 14th Saiyan a official new member of The Lookout Crew since their version of Z Fighters was a few family members that were past down while other are aliens, Saiyans that were from other times and spaces, androids turned good, etc.. (No current information as to when their next fight is). #On July 16th The 14th Saiyan goes off into battle against the Female Majin Lamp. The battle ended in a draw due to the planet being destroyed in the process. Lamp was pretty pissed when she found out that a Saiyan Fusion of 13 people could do so much damage in so little time. #No other presents events happening since this those days have passed and decided he would be currently living on New Vegeta as of July 18th, Age 1047 for the time being in a roomy Saiyan house complex either training, watching movies, or eating.. well.. a stockpile of food. #On July 27th, The 14th Saiyan had a second sparring match with another Lookout Crew member named Leogian. (Although the fight went down on another wiki you can check it out here anyway): The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian - A Friendly Sparring Match #On August 3rd, a mage named Decaun gave The 14th Saiyan a Satazard to use for "research needs" according to him but it was also stated that it can be used as a punching bag. He took it home to New Vegeta and is currently sitting in his back yard for the time being. Unless he needs to let out some angst or agression. #Today on August 4th, the second match between The 14th Saiyan and Kuro transpired not more than a 2 hours ago and is currently ongoing until further notice. #The fight with The 14th Saiyan and Kuro still rages on however, when things were starting to go into Kuro's favor, The 14th Saiyan had a massive output of hate enabling him to finally ascend to Super Saiyan 2. He was even able to push himself further to a Full Power Super Saiyan 2. He achieved both forms on August 6th, 2013 between the times of 19:35 and 19:57. Ever since those events transpired, the fight was once again paused until further notice. #Today on August 10th, 2013 @9:34pm, the second match between The 14th Saiyan and Kuro was complete. The winner being The 14th Saiyan due to Kuro being incapacitated too many times. Even as a Supreme Super Saiyan, he was still no match for The 14th Saiyan as Full Power Super Saiyan 2 though he commented on the transformation saying that: "...Supreme Super Saiyan did a number on him." ''He also added something else about Kuro stating that: ''"...his mentor Kuzon is probably proud that his little successor is moving up in the world as both a Saiyan and a protector of Earth and possibly the Universe."'' The last thing he wanted to say before exiting Kuro's room was to thank the boy personally for helping him ''"....ascend to the next level -- a Super Saiyan 2..." ''The 14th Saiyan then made his return to New Vegeta while Kuro remained on the Lookout for treatment and rest. #August 11th, 2013(or Age 1047, August 11): The battle between Lamp and The 14th Saiyan continued. Resulting in a loss as he was knocked out of his fusion. The times this fight started/ended was between 17:05, August 11, 2013‎ to 20:50, August 11, 2013‎ or from 10am(morning) to early 2pm(noon my time). #August 15th, 2013(Age 1047): Between the times of 3:31am - 4:51am another fight transpired between The 14th Saiyan and Lamp but it ended in a draw as The 14th Saiyan chose to hug her instead of attack one final time. This is what he said to Lamp when he hugged her: **Lamp would be damaged, very damaged, she regenerated slowly as she suddenly use the lolipop beam as a shockwave and would turn the pieces of the planet into candy, it would turn everything it hits into lolipops or other candy as she would then power down to her base.*'' **it misfires as it goes through his Dimensional Time Wave and out the opposite end disappearing into the darkness of space. Then within the blink of an eye, he rushes forward toward Lamp and gives her a hug saying*: Maybe this will change your mind *still keeping his guard up to a maximum, readying himself for a possible afterimage* *''*Lamp would simply have a sad smile, nothing to love, she wouldn't be affected by the hug, she wouldn't say or do anything*'' **he backs off sighs* well that worked.. *he scoffed then checked the time saying*: I must go my fusion time will be done in 4 minutes.. *before he left he would hug her one last time*: Goodbye.. *he disappeared through his Dimensional Time Wave leaving her in space alone* *''Lamp simply says: A thousand deaths... OR ONE MURDERER...'' *''*Then flies off into space and simply flies around with no smile*'' Ever since this occurance, it is unclear if Lamp's behavior and personality has changed for better or for worse but judging by The 14th Saiyan's actions, it may have ''been for the better of things. (Stay tuned for more about this and what else go on! :D) Appearance His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. He does have a tail, but it's unknown if he has gone through the Great Ape transformation or not. Personality/Martial Status There was inherent concern of having multiply personalities, but the '14th Saiyan' is able to maintain a confident yet focused mind in combat. (Gohan pointed out about his I.Q. level being even greater than his while watching the fight with Deity.) After the fight he spoke to Gohan about his I.Q.: ''Gohan: "I can tell you are very smart." "Yeah that's true." Gohan: "So how smart?" "Well at the start of this fight if I was going up against you, I have seven different ways to take you down and a another seven for the next moves I make all within my head without wasting any energy. I know what your limit is Gohan. But since you are not the enemy no point. But that is just the basis of how my mind works." However like all pure blood Saiyan roots he has high morale for 'Saiyan Pride and Honor.' Boasting every now and then about it. Marital Status: Single but he has a best friend named Mareta which he hangs out with at the mall on Earth watching her beat up douche bags when he is not eating or checking out the latest movie at the theater. Power Level The 14th Saiyan at base form is that of 5 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. The Super Saiyan transformation for his power level is that of 10 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. For his FPSSJ form, this requires him to use up one of The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy all at once 11 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one instead. This is no longer his current power level. As a Super Saiyan 2, his power level grew rapidly along with his speed and stopping power in combat. This transformation for him is 5 Super Saiyan Gogeta's and requires him to use up two of The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy from inside. Ever since the second fight with Kuro and reaching Super Saiyan 2 admits the disarray of the environment, The 14th Saiyan was able to quickly raise his current form from average to full power. Now as a Full Power Super Saiyan 2, his latest power level ranks him as 6 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's. Though his strength might be more than meets the eye, there is apparently restrictions to his ACTUAL power with him claiming that he has only "discovered" two of the Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy hinting that he is able to draw in their power from inside but the rest is restricted by some sort of "unlocking" system which can only be obtained either from intense training or if he starts struggling during a fight and begins to seek out the "inner strength" he desperately needs to defeat a great and powerful foe. This is what he said commenting on the subject: "If a situation where to come down to me using up more than two of the thirteen's actual power inside me? *Shrugs* I'm not too sure about that since it's me vs. opponents like Deity or Android 99, I can just draw in only one of the original thirteen's power which is sufficient enough to defeat them without the need of using anything more than that. It'd be a waste of energy unless I was going up against... Uhh well I don't really know to be honest. Who is even stronger than Kakarot in this day in age anyway that I'm needed? Oh well, in any case I'd just need more time or rather more training then I MIGHT be able to unlock the rest of their power. All I know is that it has something to do with this amulet, it's like a conduit or a power source for me and I must find a way to gain all of it in order to see how far I can go beyond my current limitations." You can even put in a theoretical guess saying that if he draws in all of the power from The Original 13 Super Saiyans, the final result succeeds or rather outclasses all known Super Saiyan Transformations(Going from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 10?). Of course it's doubtful to say a actual number exist but it certainly isn't infinite. However, the best case scenario is that it most likely is beyond a Super Saiyan 10 Gogeta more or less. Saiyan Transformations Super Saiya-jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the Original 13 can without any effort. It is unknown whether or not can ascend higher than this, BUT he can excel to Full Power SSJ. Full Power Super Saiya-jin - Compared to the boundaries of past users, The 14th Saiyan has the innate sense to hold FPSSJ for as long as needed without the high power loss in combat or the sub levels before FPSSJ. (i.e. Ascended, Ultra). Super Saiya-jin 2 - The 14th Saiyan wasn't too surpirsed when he ascended to this form, though he thought it would take forever but he hypothesized that: "this was due not only to the intensity of the battle with Kuro but also the willingness to over-come against one of my greatest(currently) one of my greatest rivals of the current Lookout Crew in' combat at the same time having reasonable resolve to improve myself both as a Saiyan and as a powerful warrior once again..." ''Judging by the strength of his attacks and the added stopping power from each hit against Kuro, he realized that he had the power that of 5 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 2 - Casually without wasting anymore time, he went up a level further from Super Saiyan 2 which ranked his transformation as a 6 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's all in one. Techniques/Abilities Ki Sense - The ability to detect life forms using [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki].'' Ki Blast - The basic principle of all energy attacks. '' '' & |similar = Sword Blast}} '''Ki-''Ma-Ga-Mi Blades!' - The 14th Saiyan can take the available [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki]'' and transfer it into his palm in form of a blade. Some would call it a combination of Frieza's Fissure Slash and Cress's Omni Blade except he can make use of this with both hands instead of the middle and index fingers. There is also no charge up time, meaning he can quickly dispose of this move as soon as possible. Flight - The 14th Saiyan can fly around in the air with the use of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki].'' Afterimage Technique - The 14th Saiyan can move at a extreme speed leaving a few recognizable images behind. Used either as an attempt to dodge or prepare for a counterattack against a present opponent. Instant Transmission - It is uncertain how The Original 13 nor the '14th Saiyan' were able to perform this technique but prior to the fight with Deity, it suggests that the 13 had made use of this technique when zeroing in on Deity's present location. |similar = Energy Wave}} '''Bottom Feeder' - An energy attack that that hibernates within a planet's surface used to fool the present opponent into believing that he "wasted energy". The 14th Saiyan first, fires a simple but effective Energy Sphere into the ground, , moving into a defensive position. After situating himself, he points at the ground with the current hand in use, moves that hand up a few inches from his chest and clinches his fist. This energy ball begins splitting into 8 or 12 energy waves in a fast yet random manner that locks onto the opponent's energy and always hits its target. When this attack was first used against Deity, there was craters equal in size to that of the football fields on Earth. Full Power Bottom Feeder - '''A stronger version of the '''Bottom Feeder that is done in his Super Saiya-jin or Full Power Super Saiya-jin form. The 14th Saiyan fires a Full Power Energy Ball into the ground (this energy ball uses 1 of the 13's power from inside) and concentrates on the energy ball(feed it a sizable amounts of ki to increase the output in speed and damage). Moving himself into a defensive position once again, he points at the ground using both hands and lifts his hands a few inches to his chest and clinches both fist. This time the energy ball breaks itself up to 120 different energy waves in a move almost at the speed of light but in the that same random manner as(just like the original Bottom Feeder '''does) that locks onto the opponents energy regardless of where he/she is and will not stop until he/she has been hit(it will even redirect itself and adjust it course of pursuing its target down to the letter). The destructive power of the energy waves is equal to the size of a planet's core. When the battle between him and Lamp started to intensify, 1/4th of the planet was gone. Literally his '''Bottom Feeder tore through its surface creating tons of holes all over the place. However it depends on how much effort he uses in this attack though he has never had to bother himself to destroy a planet using this attack but it is possible for him to destroy a entire galaxy with this attack. & |similar = Energy Wave Explosive Wave Energy Blast Volley Full Power Energy Blast Volley}} Poly Energy Blast Volley - A new variation of the dangerous Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The attack fires a series of line shaped polygons leaving the opponent trapped inside a prism of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki].'' It can be detonated at will. The explosive radius is two times that of the one Nappa did when he destroyed East City. '''Dimensional Time Wave' - A adaptation of the [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Wave energy wave], the 14th Saiyan can convert a wave of ki, focusing it creating a checkpoint to travel through time, space and different dimensions. This was first attempted when he noticed Deity had slipped into another dimension on July 31st in Age 777. During his battle with Lamp, he was also able to travel through this energy wave faster than the speed of light either as an escape or a counter attack (if he wanted to). This can even send through and release energy attacks from stasis inside or out. Almost like a portable version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Double Masenko - The 14th Saiyan can take a normal Masenko-Ha and split it into two parts. However unlike the deduction in power, the 14th Saiyan can increase the amount of'' [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki] for the Double Masenko. The Reverse Avalanche '''- During the second battle with Deity, Vegito assumed that this would be the 14th Saiyan's first attempt for a signature attack. He counters the present opponent's left hook by knocking it to the right, follows up with a fast yet deadly uppercut to the lower chin, then he pursues his opponent via Instant Transmission and cuts him/her in two the same way Frieza did with his Fissure Slash technique on planet Namek. '''Whirlwind Barrage - A new signature attack created by The 14th Saiyan during his battle with Lamp. The 14th Saiyan first disappears via the Dimensional Time Wave then reappears kicking the opponent 476 times to the stomach, face and chest faster than the speed of light. The effort into this attack can blast away mountain or hillsides across the surface or cause a few explosions due to the amount of force. Fights, Battles, Sparring Matches, etc The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 2) = Win The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 2) = Loss The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Chat RP; Round 3) = Postponed as The 14th Saiyan decided to show simpathy to Lamp and hugger her instead. More fights, battles and sparring matches will be added over the course of him time in roleplay FriezaReturns -- (talk) 23:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates Category:The 14th Saiyan Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Full Saiyans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Role-Play Category:Roleplay Category:Lookout Crew Category:User Warrior Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns